


Sheldon et le Coronavirus (par Marina Ka-Fai)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Coronavirus, F/M, Humor, Romance, Sheldon Cooper Knows Best
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Amy s'étonnait de voir Sheldon aussi bien réagir face à l'annonce du confinement pour lutter contre le Coronavirus.
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler
Kudos: 3





	Sheldon et le Coronavirus (par Marina Ka-Fai)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onuuki_de_Mordria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions", et review le mois en cours
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrives sur cette histoire !
> 
> Marina Ka-Fai, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Petit mot de l'auteur : Ceci est une commande réalisée pour StarckRogue passée auprès du Comptoir des Auteurs. Cette commande demandait un OS sur Sheldon Cooper lors de la pandémie de Covid-19.
> 
> Diclaimer: The Big Bang Theory est l'oeuvre de Chuck Lorre et de Bill Prady.

**Sheldon et le Coronavirus**

La nouvelle venait de tomber comme un couperet sur les Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Comme bien d'autres pays avant eux, ils allaient devoir vivre sous le confinement à cause du Coronavirus. Les medias ne parlaient plus que de cela et instauraient un climat de peur parmi la population...

Et à l'étonnement d'Amy, Sheldon ne semblait pas plus affecté que cela.

Elle l'avait imaginé criant, hystérique, annonçant la fin du monde. Mais non, il était si calme que cela en devenait effrayant.

\- Tu prends la situation avec beaucoup de sérénité. Le complimenta Amy

-Oh Amy, tu sais bien que je suis un être qui pense à tout ! Sourit-il. Je me suis préparé depuis longtemps à l'éventualité d'une pandémie mondiale, tu te doutes bien, aussi quand les premiers cas sont apparus en Chine, j'ai fait le nécessaire !

Il avait presque l'air excité, ce qui le rendait mignon. Il sortit une grande boîte et l'ouvrit devant elle.

\- Regarde, j'ai tout prévu ! Lui dit-il. J'ai ressorti mon stock de gel hydroalcoolique ! Leonard se moque de ma manie d'en acheter toujours un flacon quand je vais à la pharmacie mais qui avait raison ?

Il y avait presque une cinquantaine de flacons, rangés par ordre de péremption, ceux à utiliser en premier tout devant.

\- J'ai aussi plusieurs paquets de gants et de masques jetables ! Et comme je sais que tu fais attention à l'environnement, j'ai aussi demandé à Maman de nous en coudre quelques-uns ! Regarde comme ils sont jolis !

Il en sortit un fait avec un tissu décoré avec le symbole de Flash.

\- Oh Sheldon... Tu m'en as fait faire un avec Michael Landon ! S'émut-elle

Il y avait des masques à l'effigie de La Petite Maison dans la Prairie mais aussi Marie Curie et Mileva Maric, pour qui Amy avait une tendresse particulière. Sheldon continua ensuite son inventaire avec des litres de produits ménagers désinfectants, des lingettes anti-bactériennes, tout le nécessaire pour aseptiser une maison.

\- Bien évidemment, j'ai aussi pensé au cas d'un confinement alors, pour ne pas nous sentir démunis et désorientés, je nous ai fait un emploi du temps ! Les samedis et dimanches sont des jours à part mais tu vois, du lundi au vendredi, on se lève à six heures trente. On déjeune jusque sept heures, puis on a chacun un temps pour nous laver. De huit heures à dix heures et demi, on télé-travaille. On s'accorde ensuite une pause d'une demi-heure pour se détendre l'esprit. On travaille de nouveau de onze heures à midi. On déjeune, puis on reprend le travail dès treize heures trente jusque seize heures. A seize heures le lundi, l'un de nous ira faire les courses. Sinon, de seize à dix-huit heures, on parle de nos journées, on fait des activités ensemble, c'est important de garder cette dynamique ! Vers dix-huit heures, on commence à préparer le repas du soir puis on dîne. Enfin, on se détend en regardant un film, une série, en jouant ou en lisant, c'est le petit moment de folie de la journée ! Enfin, à vingt-deux heures, tout le monde au lit ! Le week-end, c'est la détente complète. Regarde, j'ai aussi fait une liste de tutos sur Youtube pour faire des masques ou son désinfectant soi-même ainsi que des recettes se rapprochant des repas que l'on a l'habitude de prendre à emporter ! Et pour éviter que ce soit toujours l'un ou l'autre qui se charge de la dure corvée des courses, je nous ai fait un roulement !

\- Sheldon... On dirait que tu es presque content.

\- Je peux enfin régler nos vies dans le moindre petit détail afin que nous soyons les meilleurs de nous-même, au-delà de simples animaux qui se contentent d'exister, alors oui, je suis content !

\- Des gens meurent et vont mourir de cette maladie... Personne ne sait comment la soigner réellement...

\- C'est triste, oui. Et j'ai de la peine pour ceux qui ont perdu et qui perdront un proche. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai tout prévu. Pour ne pas te perdre, Amy.

Amy lui sourit, touchée au-delà des mots et l'embrassa.

\- J'ai aussi fait un kit pour nos amis. Ils seront tous bien protégés. Lui confia-t-il

\- C'est magnifique ce que tu as fait, Sheldon.

La sonnerie d'un appel Skype résonna dans le salon. Sheldon accepta la communication et Raj apparut sur son écran.

\- Hey Sheldon, hey Amy !

\- Bonjour Rajesh. Le salua la jeune femme

\- Bonjour Raj. Que nous vaut le plaisir de ton appel ?

\- Tu as consulté tes mails récemment ? On nous demande expressément de travailler depuis la maison.

\- Non, je vais regarder ça. Dit Sheldon.

\- Tu es confiné tout seul ? Lui demanda Amy

\- Non, Bernadette et Howard m'ont proposé de venir avec Cannelle. Ils savent que les enfants seront contents de pouvoir jouer avec moi et eux, ça leur permettra de se détendre un peu.

\- Oh non, le mail est passé dans mes spams... Soupira le physicien

\- Je te fais le résumé Sheldon. Proposa le jeune homme. Il y a un cas positif au Covid-19 à Caltech. Apparemment, ce n'est pas encore assez avancé pour qu'il soit envoyé à l'hôpital mais le directeur veut éviter toute contagion.

Sheldon n'écoutait déjà plus, son visage peint par l'angoisse et la panique. Il se précipita sur un flacon de gel et s'en tartina les mains avant de sortir l'eau de javel tout en criant :

\- On va tous mourir !

**FIN**


End file.
